The abrasive industry constantly seeks new and improved abrasive grains for use in coated and bonded abrasive products. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an abrasive grain for such uses having improved performance characteristics. It is a further object of this invention to avoid the use of zirconia, for while prolific patent and other literature exists attesting to the utility of fused alumina-zirconia grain as an all-around abrasive for use in both coated and bonded products, zirconium oxide is subject to price variation and other problems.